Incite
by Havenhaven
Summary: FE:SS Seth x Cormag, The dying sky held no more wisdom than the rolling moon, and Cormag's path held no more direction than an erratic storm.


I appoligize for the previous confusion with the story segments. They decided I didn't need my original page breakers. Now, I hope, there is less confusion with the flow of the story

---------------

"You look like you need some fillin', dear, you just come over here and have one of these apples." The freshly picked fruit looked wholly appetizing, but so did the undercooked beef at the next cart. Deciding against breakfast and ignoring supper could have that effect on a person; especially a person who was a general, who hadn't even found a spare moment to send a report back to Renais since his arrival a day ago.

"I don't think I'd like anything better, ma'am." With fervent fingers he dug two coins from his pocket and placed them in the woman's hand. With a pleased smile Seth raised the crimson skin to his lips, ready to partake of the inviting fruit- when a moist nose knocked his hand away.

The gleaming eyes of his stallion made an obvious motion to the apple as he turned around. Without the full complement of a paladin's body armor the horse was quite happy with the world. No nasty revenants or gargoyles to case about, being allowed to happily munch fresh grass as the man spoke with people, and now; perhaps an apple, oh yes, the horse was very happy with the world.

"You've been having your fill of grass all day." Seth raised the apple to his lips with a determined scowl, only to have his hand once again pushed away. The accompanying whinny collapsed any resistance. With a wistful sigh the apple was tossed in the air and caught by the stallion's powerful jaw.

Having turned back to the smiling woman Seth found that his pockets were empty. Yes; allowing a little malnourished child to lift the gold from his pocket wasn't so terrible, but when that in turn caused a lack of nourishment for himself it didn't seem so clever.

The woman laughed at him lightly before noticing the crest that adorned his shoulder.

"Why, you must be that good fellow, General Seth! Take this apple and go right down the road to that tavern. You tell Andy that I sent you, why, I'll be shocked if they refuse the Silver Knight a good dinner!" With a thankful nod Seth pulled his mount along the road, devouring half the apple before tossing the rest to his steed.

-----------------

A light melody floated through the air as the fire crackled merrily in the hearth. After taking a seat at the bar and removing his cloak, Seth was very ready to fully relax in the pleasant hubbub. A large bearded man appeared before him behind the counter.

"Well, stranger, haven't seen you before." An empty tankard was placed atop the counter. The man then hunched his shoulders and placed a closed fist on each side of the tankard.

"Well, friend, I've only been here a day. Would you happen to be Andy?" The man leaned backward lightly, before rolling forward again, to hover above the counter ominously.

"That I am. What's it to you, _stranger_?" Doubting the result he would get, Seth informed him that the lady at the apple cart had told him that'd he be able to get a meal here.

"Did she?" Taking his closed fists from the bar top, Andy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Seth from beneath his thick eyebrows.

"…She did."

"Might you tell me this 'apple-cart' woman's name? Yes?" With a displeased stomach, Seth recalled the apple and a half that his horse had happily devoured.

"You're being a fool, Andy. There's only one apple cart on this street, and you know it." Another man appeared at the bar and took a stool next to Seth's. A thick scarf wound around his forehead and successfully hid his eyes from view.

"Well how's he supposed to know that, Gess? I tell you, he ain't getting nothing outta me without some coin!" The newcomer placed a mug filled with beer in front of Seth before ordering another.

"I'll pay, so you had better bring him some food, too." Andy merely shook a fist in his direction before acquiring another mug. Seth drank the cool liquid appreciatively before addressing his patron.

"I'm very grateful, sir." The man's lips merely quirked upwards into a small half-grin as he took a drink of his own beverage.

"You could have just told him who you are, but that would have been to easy, I suppose." Seth could only nod slightly, too overtaken by the sight of his food and too comfortable around this man to fill the easy silence that existed despite the din.

The grilled fish tasted wonderful, as did the beer. When finished he wiped his mouth and turned to the silent man at his side.

"Pardon my rudeness. Could I have your name, friend?" The man studied his beer for a moment before replying.

"It's Gess." With a smile Seth held out his hand and waited for the other to take it, and after an initial hesitation, he did.

"You've no idea how thankful I am, Gess. From the look of you I'd assume that you're a soldier. I hope to repay you before I leave." The hand's familiar texture took him by surprise, as did the wavering azure eyes that observed him from beneath the fabric. Seth didn't release the hand and leaned forward, watching as those familiar eyes faltered uncertainly before calming with a small grin.

"Cormag…" The hand clasped his tightly before slipping free as the other stood. Just as he began to turn a man appeared at his side with Grado's crest decorating his coat.

"Gess! You've got some nerve causing more trouble here. Andy's said he's had enough!" A severe looking man with cropped hair stood in front of 'Gess', prodding him in the chest irritably. Cormag made a small salute before replying.

"I don't see how buying the General dinner is causing trouble, Sir." Before the other could reply Seth stood and placed himself at Cormag's side.

"Hello, Captain-?"

"Why, General Seth! Captain Leiz, sir! At your service. I've got a message here from General Duessel for you. If you'd like, you are requested to stay at the castle for the remainder of your stay!" The man's executive tone wore on Seth more than the trip from Renais had.

"Thank you, …I must decl-." Cormag moved to the side and spoke quietly.

"He has taken no lodging, sir."

"Request accepted then! Return to your post, Gess, while I direct the General." With barely a grin, Cormag moved to leave as Captain Leiz saw to the payment of the meal.

"I'll take the mounts, sir."

"And take those mounts, damnit!"

"Yes sir." Without another word Cormag disappeared into the crowd as the Captain argued with Andy over the meal's price.

--------------

Despite his best efforts, Seth found no trace of Cormag the next day, or the next week. A messenger with news of his arrival had been sent as Seth sat with the current administration to discuss the use of funds that had been received from Renais. Duessel had refused to accept the donation unless an officer would stay and supervise the dispersal of the funds. After much hassle King Ephraim had assigned the task to Seth. It had been two years since Seth's last visit to Grado, a day after Cormag had been proclaimed missing.

Seth accompanied Duessel in the field on many of these days, helping to train the recruits and sparring with the other officers. Only occasionally would he hear a routine voice ring out and look to see wyverns circle the clouds.

-------------

Another day of meeting with economic planners and watching Grado's military train. Another day of watching the skies and wondering. There were only so many days left.

After washing the grime from his body and relaxing in the castle bath, Seth was more tranquil than he'd been for many days.

Village representatives were furiously battling for restoration funds. Multiple committees had been created to deal with the diverse problems and circumstances; eventually all requests came before the upper economic council, in which Seth's attendance was required. Listening to endless stories of woe and tragedy left the general curiously unmoved. Seth hailed from the capital of Renais; his home had fallen with his first king. A new king had risen and rebuilt his land while the Grado landslide survivors continued to pour forth four years latter; the frequent earthquakes that plagued the area made effective reconstruction difficult. Many communities in that area were requesting aid and funds. The opposing communities often rose to arms, falling in discontent when military regiments would hinder them. Grado held no figure to unite under now; even under Vigarde's madness the populace had backed him. Duessel was an old general, a man of a past era. The citizens would not unite under him, not through distrust, but through desires to pave their own futures.

With a loud groan Seth pulled his mind from Grado politics and its economy as he neared his assigned room. When he'd appeared here weeks ago the few belongings that he'd taken with him had already been placed within. No note, to signs, nothing but his pack of gear on his bed. Seth had since received the needed funds for his occupation from the returned messenger and had promptly bought another apple and pointedly eaten every bite in front of his horse, before promptly buying another when the whinny got the best of him.

Snapping out of his self-reflection Seth recognized the hard wood of his door and pushed it open with a silent yawn. The moonlight that filtered through the wavy curtains cast distorted shadows over the comforting of the large bed in the corner of the chamber. The high ceiling was bathed in shadow while the long tapestries that hung from the walls danced with half-seen figures in red thread.

The weary general pulled his shirt over his head with another wide-mouthed yawn. The few clouds that adorned the sky occasionally cast down showers of rain as the moon illuminated the castle grounds. The feel of the bed's comforter against his back was a soothing thought. The rough grinding that was sounding from below his closed window roasted that thought over a lively fire of apprehension.

Silently, as his training dictated, Seth approached the window, his hand rested lightly on his empty sword belt out of habit. The grinding had morphed into a low shuffle. With the curtains pushed aside he slowly released the clasp and eased his upper body past the ledge of the window frame. A hand appeared on the ledge, followed by a tousled blonde head that smirked at him oddly before slipping rapidly beneath the frame.

Seth cursed lightly as he grabbed the hand. The rainwater had slicked the castle stones enough to cause the man to lose his footing. Seth hauled the other back to the ledge and helped him over the frame.

The man was damp and shivered slightly from the sudden warmth of the fire. A pair of azure eyes locked with scarlet as rainwater dripped down the angles of his face. Cormag leaned against the wall tiredly as the other crouched in front of him. A pale hand gripped a damp one and held it firmly.

"Don't believe that I'll let you slip away again." Cormag laughed before replying that he'd 'never be so foolish to think so', shivering from the hands that danced up his arms.

---------------

"Used to be my brother's room."

"Is that why you used the window?" The fire caused the same half-seen figures to dance against the wall as Seth adjusted his arms slightly. Cormag nodded faintly against his chest before speaking.

"I'd climb up here and stay with him some nights. He never minded, and from the welcome I received, I'd guess that you don't either." Seth stretched his feet and disentangled his arms from Cormag to relieve the knots in his shoulders.

"If you spent the majority of your time here then I'd assume that your own quarters lacked any personal effects." Cormag shrugged lightly while shutting his eyes from the flickering flames of the hearth. The covers pooled around Seth's waist as he sat up and extended his arms above his head.

"They still do." Seth relaxed his body and became comfortable as Cormag observed him from beneath the blonde fringe that covered his forehead. Clouds had long since overtaken the moon and drenched the castle walls as the fire had exhausted itself into a mound of luminous embers.

"Well?" Cormag only lowered his eyelids. After a moment of suspension he pulled his tired body from the sheets and slowly approached Seth. Another moment. Then his hips were grasped and drawn forward. Cormag allowed himself to be pulled to the other's side and rested his head against the gently rising chest of his own accord.

"How long have you been a soldier here?"

"Seven, maybe eight months. I still see Genarog in the skies occasionally." A resounding crackle of thunder joined with the steady thrum of rain on the closed window. Seth had heard stories of Selena's kindness to the lower class of Grado. He'd witnessed it in her hesitation to leave Garcia's village without aid. He'd never formally met the Sunstone, never talked with the man that had loved the figure to his side.

"Your identity; your name is not one the people proclaim with joy. I don't pretend to understand what goes through your mind, yet I recognize that you have a mission here; even if I've no idea as to what it is. " Seth felt a small movement against his shoulder.

"My brother and I were taken in by the emperor, we did not come to him with a dream to serve the kingdom. He charmed the people just as they charmed him. I understand Grado's reluctance to embrace me as she would my brother. Glen knew how his people prized him, he knew… how I loved him, but he never convinced those same people to accept me. I could hardly convince villages of my sincerity with my identity known after the landslide." The abrupt burst of light clearly lit the figures on the bed. Seth hid his eyes in the disheveled blonde hair under his chin as the lightning shinned through the window.

"So you left, and returned to continue your duty nameless."

"I've no duty to a country that will not acknowledge me. 'Gess' is hardly better off as a stranger to Grado than I am as myself." Seth feathered through the hair smoothly as Cormag slid tanned arms around his waist, falling asleep in the midst of the raging storm.

Cormag was gone the next morning and Seth wasn't surprised; he was when he found a note atop his sword belt that had a '_8:00, Andy's_' scrawled across the upper corner. Seth readied himself for the day and observed that the tapestry above his door depicted a weaver mixing the scarlet with the blue.

------------

"Well General Seth, on behalf of Grado, I thank you and the kingdom of Renais for its great generosity." Seth nodded somberly in front of Grado's administration. After being summoned to the council's offices Seth had been informed that the remaining funds had been dispersed throughout the nation and that a full report was currently being prepared to take to King Ephraim.

"I think that is all, ladies and gentlemen, General Seth and I will discuss a few less pressing matters as the report is completed. Good day." Seth and Duessel bowed before leaving the offices.

"When am I to leave for Renais, Duessel?" Duessel led Seth out of the castle and in the direction of the training fields.

"I believe by tomorrow at the latest, in a hurry to leave?" Duessel chuckled lightly before saluting the military armory guard.

"Not at all, but I have a matter I must discuss with you before then." Duessel returned a lance to the rack before turning to Seth.

"From your tone I would think it to be of grave importance."

"I suppose that would depend on your perception of importance. This is a personal matter, not anything like a security threat." Duessel nodded firmly before dismissing the guard with a small gesture. They retired to a small office in the back of the armory.

"What can I do for you Seth?" Duessel took a seat at a wooden desk as Seth replied.

"I recall you saying that all recruit information is sent to you, directly." Duessel nodded as Seth took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"How many wyvern recruits have you gained in the last year?" Duessel thought briefly before responding.

"Nearly half the division was destroyed, most of our recruits came in the years directly following the landslide. I believe that three recruits have been accepted into that division in the last year. Would you care to know their names?" Seth nodded.

"A man; Kel, from the neighboring city, a woman; Suzal, she died in a mountain raid, and another man; Gess, an ex-wanderer."

"Yes, this Gess. Have you met him?" Duessel nodded before standing to take a note from the guard that had appeared in the doorway. After replying and sending the guard away he turned to face Seth.

"You wish to take Cormag to Renais, don't you, General Seth?"

--------------

"Dismissed!" The coarse voice that called through the evening air penetrated through the din at Andy's tavern. The door opened as a few soldiers joined the crowd. Seth accepted another beer at his table and ordered another when he spotted a blonde head in the midst of the pack.

-

_"You're aware that he is currently employed as a soldier?" Duessel nodded as he retook his seat._

_"I believe that he is aware of my knowledge, but he isn't concerned. The only figure that man ever really answered to was Glen, despite his thoughts, and that causes him to ignore the concern that others bestow on him."_

_-_

"Over here." With a raised hand he caught Cormag's attention. With a jerk of his head the soldier gestured to an empty booth. Once settled and having drunk half his beer, Cormag grinned form beneath the cloth covering his forehead. Neither spoke for a few minutes, and a few more beers.

"I hear that you're leaving soon." The military helmet was kicked to the floor.

-

_"If you were to convince him to leave with you then you would lift a weight from both our soldiers." Seth's brows furrowed in confusion._

_"A bothersome weight, in your case?"_

-

"Yes. It will be awhile before I visit Grado again." Cormag made no comment as a group of drunken singers passed their booth.

"…Cormag-."

"…I shouldn't have came and saw you, should I?" Seth waved away the waitress.

"You're not happy here."

"I don't need to be happy. A soldier isn't expected to enjoy his lot. I will not be known as a turncoat by two names."

"I expect my soldiers to be content with their lot." The lack of response gave Seth no insight.

-

_"No. Were he to accompany you to Renais, I would have no misgivings about his well-being."_

_-_

"I asked you once. I won't let you say no." The cloth was roughly removed, as the din grew louder.

"_I can see in your eyes that you will never accept defeat_." Cormag cursed loudly as his beer tipped over. With quivering fingers he righted the mug and stood angrily.

"Perhaps I have already!" Seth stood as Cormag tried to break away into the crowd. A pale hand grabbed Cormag's shoulder and forced him against the nearest wall. The loud roar of the tavern forced Seth to pause and close his eyes tiredly.

-

_"He thought that he could throw himself to the wind and be forgotten by his comrades. He remembered his need for companionship when you appeared in Renais, perhaps his need for more than that." _

_"No one would think much about 'Gess's' absence, would they?" _

_"Cormag wanted it that way, probably without realizing it. He will not jump at the opportunity to leave, and he will not be led like a lost dog."_

_-_

"I'm not asking you to swear yourself to my king. You have not forgotten yourself in three years. You cannot pretend that you have any ties to this land, you've said as much yourself." The jostling of the other customs pushed Seth's body further against the blonde's.

"You've helped these citizens as much as you can… You've done as much as your brother would have expected you to." The tension in Cormag's shoulders rose before falling from his body in nearly tangible waves. A piercing laugh rang through the din, the music got louder and the jostling got rougher. Seth kept hands braced on either side of the blonde's shoulders. Hair longer than he'd remembered and a look in those blue eyes that he despised with the deepest of his being.

"It's loud." Seth dropped a small amount of coins and maneuvered himself and Cormag to the exit. He felt a greater effect from the alcohol than he'd anticipated. It seemed Cormag did as well.

The blonde gestured in the direction of a roofed stairway. Soon enough Cormag was pushing a wooden door open and resting himself against the nearest wall.

"Your task is done. Understand that." Seth lowered his knees to the hard floor.

"I thought I fought for the emperor. I realize that I only ever fought for my brother's peace of mind. And then I fought for yours." The hand that fisted in Seth's shirt pulled him closer until their foreheads met.

"You would ask me to leave a place where I am not trusted, but not despised. To make another life in a another land, and I can't find a blasted reason that would stand up to you." The coarse whisper that these words were spoken in blended with the soft roar of the wind as it raced through the street below. Seth could only press closer and listen to the rain collapse against the roof.

---------------

Seth woke the next morning with his legs twisted uncomfortably under his body and a coat draped across his body. With sore muscles he forced his legs into action and stood. He'd lost Cormag twice in as many days. The escalating pain in his back dissipated as he extended his arms above his head. The bed in the corner looked unused, as did the sandy window above a small dresser.

An errant premonition forced Seth's hand to the first drawer; it would not open. He applied more pressure and rattled the drawer lightly. It abruptly popped open and fell onto the floor. The frame cracked at the impact and spilled its content onto the dusty floor. Nothing put a tattered whip lay in the wreckage.

--------------

Seth cracked his back quickly before entering Duessel's office.

"Seth, good morning." Seth replied politely before an urgent knocking was heard on the door. At Duessel's nod Seth opened the door and made room for Captain Liez and another man.

"General Seth, General Duessel." Both saluted the generals. The other man stepped forward.

"I've my monthly report, General." Seth nodded at Duessel and the two captains before leaving the room. He felt a resistance when he tried to pull the door shut behind him and apologized when Captain Leiz squeezed out.

"I would like to discuss something with you, General!"

"I have a appointment with General Duessel, but he is busy at the moment, as you can see."

"There's an office this way, sir, if you'd like!" Seth nodded before subtly rubbing his ear as he followed Leiz. An open door led them to an abandoned office. Leiz motioned Seth into the room and allowed him to take a seat before following and removing his hat.

"I have received a letter from Third Lieutenant Gess that states his resignation, sir."

"…I see. Please, take a seat Captain." The softness of the man's voice caused Seth to raise his eyebrows slightly.

"I joined this nation's military ten years ago. When I first came here I was assigned to a commander that was the same age as I. Now I cussed and stomped my feet like a recruit and complained to the others, and we hadn't ever seen our commander in action, or any action for that matter.

"So we started sparring with each other like he showed us, and I see the guy next to me going against some stringy lad with sunny hair. The guy's laughing and poking fun at him, and then his head is hitting the ground when the lad sends him flying. He goes through a few more of us until the commander yells at him to stop picking on the recruits. Some guy makes a comment about the lad being a recruit too and then the kid sparring with the commander. He was holding his own but the commander's still better.

"That was the first time I met the Sunstone and his brother. Under him, I learned how to kill an enemy, and to save a friend. I do not have the honor of calling Sir Cormag a friend, but you do sir."

"...I am unsure as to what to say Captain."

"I only knew him from his skill, sir, nothing more."

"What is your opinion about the War?" The man shrugged before standing and saluting.

"I owe it to my previous commander to not make an opinion. Lieutenant Gess has resigned, and as far as I'm now concerned, that's the only name I ever knew him by. Good day sir!"

---------------

"This is yours." The object was thrown into the wind and came to rest on the gloved hand of the man standing at the top of the incline that led to the boarder city.

"_To the field I feel the lure  
To see hearts charge to war."_

The sun was steadily sinking to the lip of the blackened sky. Scales reflected the sun's dying rays as they hovered above the wavy grass. Seth pulled his horse up the incline and stood waiting as the wyvern pulled his wings to the ground. The figure turned and caught the final breath of the day on his golden hair. Seth recognized a man he hadn't seen in three years.

"_To defend the realm of light  
From the terror of the night."_

The cerulean armor was tarnished and the hair was shorn to its previous length. It was a body thinner than he remembered, but those blue eyes held the clearest understanding that he'd ever known.

"_A spirit of your realm anew,  
I like to serve only you_."

Seth pulled the figure to his body and ran his deprived fingers through those familiar locks. Scarlet locked with azure as the sun eased over the land's rim. The moon's grand entrance into the dying sky was ignored as the two shadows started on the road to Renais. Its power remembered, the whip smoothed and was attached to the great wyvern. The stallion gave one last cry to Grado before following the exhausted light of the expiring sky.

---------------

Did the ending at 2AM. Hopefully it isn't too screwed up or uncharacteristic.

Only altered, I take no credit for the following lines:

**TO CAMELOT**  
_To Camelot I feel the lure  
To see Arthur charge to war.  
To defend the realm of light  
From the terror of the night.  
A Druid of your realm anew,  
I like to serve only you_.  
Stephen Prosser.  
_The above was penned by a young Druid of unknown order. Arthur met with the Ancient Glastonbury Order of Druids and later with the Grand Council of British Druid Orders leaving Glastonbury for Stonehenge, Autumn Equino_x '90.


End file.
